


Un giorno crescerò

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Wendy è molto minuta, ma i sentimenti del suo cuore sono già grandi.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt 2: 2. A dà delle indicazioni a B.





	Un giorno crescerò

Un giorno crescerò

 

Wendy osservò Lucy e arrossì, chinò il capo e congiunse le mani.

“… Quindi, se giri nuovamente a sinistri e proseguì dritto oltre la pizza centrale di Magnolia, ti troverai davanti la migliore gelateria del regno. Non è nemmeno così costosa. Conosco posti con prezzi più alti, ma in cui si mangia decisamente peggio” spiegò Lucy.

Wendy fissò le gambe longilinee della più grande, intravedeva gli slip candidi della maga stellare sotto la sua corta gonnellina a pieghe. Abbassò il capo, le gote in fiamme, i capelli le nascosero in parte il viso.

“Sei stata così gentile a darmi quelle indicazioni” mormorò.

Lucy si piegò in avanti e le poggiò una mano sul capo, accarezzandoglielo.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Se non ci aiutiamo per queste piccole cose tra nakama saremmo veramente dei pessimi membri di Fairy Tail” disse gentilmente.

Wendy si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Da grande voglio diventare gentile come te” ammise.

Lucy le prese la mano nella propria.

“Tu sei già gentile. Utilizzi la tua magia per curare tutti e adesso combatti anche al loro fianco. Charle in te ha trovato la migliore delle amiche e anche io sono stata fortunata a incontrarti” disse.

Wendy strinse a sua volta la mano della più grande.

“Vieni, te la faccio vedere direttamente io. Così non rischi di perderti. In fondo la mia padrona di casa ha aspettato fino ad ora per l’affitto, potrà aspettare un altro po’” propose Lucy.

Wendy le sorrise.

“Secondo me i capelli ti stanno meglio sciolti e un po’ più lunghi. Sembri una vera principessa” disse.

Lucy sorrise.

“Sai, mia madre mi dicono tutti sembrasse una vera principessa, anzi, una regina. Lei era buona e dolce, amava gli spiriti stellari e le persone. Tutti loro amavano lei. Io spero, un giorno, di diventare come lei” disse.

Wendy osservò le labbra rosee di Lucy, abbassò lo sguardo e le osservò il seno, lo confrontò con il proprio e sospirò affranta.

< Lei è una meta irraggiungibile per me. A sua volta ha un’ideale in mente lontano come le stelle, come l’altro mondo degli spiriti che è in grado di evocare.

Come potrebbe mai notare un piccolo drago come me?

Sono stata abituata a vivere di sogni, in mezzo a spettri creati proprio per me. Ora è tempo che io viva di realtà >.

“In ogni caso, seguirò il tuo consiglio, me li farò crescere” disse Lucy.

“Secondo te quando sarò grande, sarò più bella?” chiese Wendy.

“Quando diventerai una signorina, sarai sicuramente la più bella di tutta la gilda. Ed io aspetto con ansia il giorno in cui ti vedrò splendere e sbocciare, come uno splendido fiore celeste che si nutre d’aria pura” disse Lucy.

Wendy saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare il braccio di Lucy.

< Attendi quel giorno, allora. Perché diventerò così bella che dovrai per forza innamorarti di me! E sarò io a occuparmi di te anche nelle cose piccole come darti delle utili informazioni > giurò mentalmente.

“Ci conto. Voglio che rimaniamo insieme per sempre” disse.

 


End file.
